As electronic devices are getting smaller, interconnection systems (e.g., cables, connections, interfaces, mechanisms, and/or structures and the like) are also getting smaller. As size is reduced, concerns such as mechanical integrity and reliability become more prominent. One example includes peripheral devices for computers. Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnection systems have evolved from USB type A, to mini USB, to micro USB. Other electronic devices also use interconnection systems for items such as removable memory cards. Such cards are typically used so that the edges of the card act as alignment surfaces, which may result in a slight misalignment with regards to the electrical connections of the card and receptacle. For example, electronic devices such as digital cameras, tablet computers, mobile telephones, etc. can interface with memory cards. What is needed is an improved interconnection system with properties such as good mechanical integrity and reliability.